


The Werewolf's Heart

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Series: Harry Potter One Shots [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alive Potter's, Drama, M/M, Romance, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: Harry has been in love with Remus for years, now is his chance to show the shy man. But what will his parents think about this change? Slash





	The Werewolf's Heart

Lily watched with slight worry and amusement as Harry's eyes trailed after Remus carefully and with an intense look that she had only ever seen one other person manage, it was the way James had always looked at her.

This was going to cause a blow out of epic proportions, for, in all the ways Harry was much more like herself in personality, he and James were practically identical in temperament and stubbornness, which had led to some very impressive arguments over the years, including the time that they had managed to not talk to each other for nearly three months.

Admittedly there had always been something in the way that Harry had looked at Remus that perhaps should have given some indications that this might be coming, especially when it had changed from admiration to something a little...more, but she had ignored it, perhaps something she should not have done, this was going to be...interesting.

Deliberating as she watched Harry push off from the wall he was leaning against and trail after Remus, she wondered if she should step in. Then she remembered this was her son she was talking about, and she drained her glass before snatching another from a passing waiter, turning she looked for Severus and her daughter who would no doubt be hanging off of her godfather's every word.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry stalked after Remus down the hallway to their library where he knew the werewolf liked to take shelter after he had stayed the allotted amount of time James and Sirius expected him to stay at one of the parties and be social. He had been waiting and ticking away the minutes, placed perfectly to watch Remus' retreat and follow him.

He was aware of Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna's eyes on him from where they were standing on the other side of the ballroom, aware of his plan and slightly unbelieving that he was going to go through with it, and he knew slightly apprehensive of what the blow out would be once he did.

He was also very aware of the fact that his mum was watching him as well, and probably aware of what was going on, there was very little that got passed her, but at least she would already be forming plans to head his father off at the pass when he kicked off.

For now he had much more important things to worry about, like the self conscious, shy werewolf that was currently making his way to hide in the library. Remus was beautiful, he always had been in Harry's eyes from when he was a little boy. He knew that Sirius had always been a little hurt that Harry wanted to be closer to Remus than him, but it was completely different for him with the two of them. Then he had come home from school second year, and it had all made sense to him as soon as he had seen Remus again.

After that he knew it was going to be a game of waiting, while trying not to tip Remus off too much and send him running for the hills, but laying the ground work for this moment. He had to wait to be the right age to approach Remus, otherwise he would freak out and Harry would lose ground with him. Now he was seventeen, he only had one more year of School left, and was officially classed as an adult.

But more than that he couldn't hold himself back any longer, he had waited long enough, and he knew Remus needed him, he needed to know how much he was loved, and he needed to have someone to show him it was ok to be himself. He had seemed to have deflated slightly when Sirius and Severus had finally given into the years of arguing and had finally slept together and fallen into some weird passive aggressive relationship. Since then Remus seemed to have pulled even further back and Harry was worried about him. Enough to finally give into his urges. Remus would be his.

"Remus," Harry called softly.

The werewolf started from where he had been looking through the bookshelves, turning quickly to look at him. His shoulders relaxed and a warm smile crossed his lips when he realised that it was Harry there.

"Harry, why aren't you at the party?" Remus asked, turning fully to take him in.

"Better company in here," Harry shrugged, slowly meandering over to the fireplace.

"Are your friends coming? I can leave if you want and go to the..."

"Remus, I don't want you to leave," Harry sighed.

"Oh right, well I don't want to be in the way, so I will just stay over here," Remus motioned to a far corner of the room.

"Remus, I don't want you to go anywhere else," Harry said softly. He drew his wand and summoned a blanket to lay itself in front of the fire, before he moved to capture Remus' wrist. The werewolf started and looked at him wide eyed as he was pulled over to the fireplace, looking confused between Harry, the hand on his wrist and the blanket in front of the fireplace.

"Harry what..." Remus frowned a little.

"Sit, please?" Harry asked softly patting the blanket beside him.

"What's going on?" Remus asked confused, even as he did as Harry requested.

Harry licked his lips as he took in the other man. He was beautiful, perfect, with his tawny brown hair tied back in a pony tail, but with strands of hair falling to frame his face, warm, glowing amber eyes looking at him so confused and lost, vulnerable. Harry could feel himself stirring with the way Remus had done as he asked straight away, and without question. Even though his eyes were burning with about 17 of them.

Before he could ask though Harry summoned the basket that he had stashed in here right before the party, and settled the wicker basket down in front of them. Remus watched wide eyed as he drew out a bottle of Remus' favourite elf-made wine and two glasses, a box of Honeydukes best chocolates, his chocolate cauldron caramel filled cupcakes that he knew Remus would sell his soul for. And to finish he withdrew a bouquet of tulips.

"Harry, what is going on?" Remus said slowly. Harry could practically hear his heart rate picking up.

"I am seducing you," Harry answered honestly, lifting his eyes and locking Remus in his gaze. Remus' eyes widened and he opened his mouth to argue. "Before you say anything, you   
need to know that this is not just a fling, this isn't some quick decision that I have made, this isn't a flight of fancy or anything like that,"

"Harry you can't...I'm not...I..." Remus stammered, and to Harry's distress he was starting to look panicked.

"Calm down Remus and listen to me," Harry gripped his hands.

"Harry I'm older than you, and your parents friend, and a werewolf, and you can't have feelings like that for me, you're young and can have anyone you want and..."

The noise that he made had to be a squeak when Harry leant over the space between them and kissed him. It wasn't a gentle kiss, it was a consuming one, a passionate one, one that said everything Harry felt. And he felt Remus give in, he felt him kiss back and press into the kiss. At least before he pushed Harry away and scrambled to his feet.

"Harry no! You can't! I can't! This is just a phase, I'm older and that can be attractive sometimes! But you will fall for someone else and I..."

"Will be heartbroken?" Harry finished leaning back on his hands.

"Arrogant!" Remus spat, that fire that he had in him showing up once more.

"Truth," Harry argued. "You are worried that if you let me in, and I decided that I have you out my system, then you would be left with a broken heart. Because we already have a   
good friendship and relationship,"

"Yes we do, which is why this is ridiculous, Harry I am like your..uncle!" Remus choked.

"You are not like my uncle, Sirius is my brother/uncle, you and I are very different, I have made sure of that," Harry said calmly.

"Made sure...what do you mean?" Remus blinked confused.

"Remus, I have been in love with you for years, probably before I could really understand what being in love with someone was. But then second year, the others were speaking   
about the people that they fancied, what they liked about them. And I realised. That was the way that I felt about you. So I made sure that we had a relationship that could not be mistaken for a familial one," Harry explained.

"And what waited? Five years?!" Remus choked.

"Basically, yes," Harry nodded. "I was too young, so I waited,"

"Harry, this is...that is," Remus was looking at him wide eyed but there was a flash of hope there.

"Remus I have been in love with you for years. There is no one else for me. I have tried, fifth year I thought maybe I could get you out my system. But it didn't work, I just wanted you more. Every time that I see you, every time I am near you I want you more, when I am away from I just want to be with you. Remus I love you, with everything that I have I am in love with you. And that isn't going to change, it isn't a phase. You're beautiful Remus, inside and out, I adore you with everything that I have, and you have had my heart for a long time. I know that this is a big risk, I know that this is a big jump for you. But I want to make you happy Remus, I want to be there for you through everything, I want to be at your side, I want you to take a chance on me,"

Harry gasped when he suddenly found himself with a lap full of Remus, the older man fisting his hair and pressing their lips together hungrily. He quickly recovered, slipping his arm around Remus' waist and slipped his other hand up to release Remus' hair and slip his fingers into it. He kissed back, not wasting this opportunity to convince Remus to give them a go.

The werewolf tasting as amazing as he had expected, sweet, with a hint of spice. The spark that Harry felt shooting through him at the connection between them, the heat that went through him was amazing, better than he had ever dreamed. Feeling Remus straddling him, pressed tightly against him, he could only hold him tighter and kiss harder.

Listening to Remus groan against his lips Harry couldn't hold back anymore. He flipped them so that Remus' back was pressed to the blanket. He thanked Merlin and anyone that would listen for the growth spurt that he had had last year, because since then he had stood nearly a head and a half taller than Remus, which meant it was much easier to pin him down onto the floor underneath him, and kiss him with a passion that had Remus mewling against him, ad clawing at his back.

"Harry...Harry we shouldn't," Remus gasped as Harry tugged open his robes, the groan that the younger man let out when he realised Remus was wearing nothing but boxers under them making him blush.

"Mmm, we really should," Harry murmured against tanned skin as he kissed along Remus' chest, pausing to play teasingly with a nipple in a manner that had Remus gasping and   
arching into him.

"I...yes Harry!" Remus groaned, tilting his head back as Harry kissed up his neck, and rolled his hips again against the older man's.

"Tell me this is what you want Remus, promise me you will give us a go," Harry felt a little guilty at pressing that promise from Remus right now. He slid the boxers down those muscled legs and honed in Remus' erect and weeping erection, already standing at half mast, assuring Harry that he really did want this.

"Yes, Harry...I have wanted you, I want you, I shouldn't, but I do," Remus choked raising himself to press their lips together again.

And that was enough. Harry cast the lubrication spell before banishing his own clothes, and then pressed a single finger into Remus' heat. Watching the older man gasp and arch, feeling him clench around his finger made him tremble and close his eyes as he imagined what it would be like to be pressed inside of Remus.

He hungrily watched Remus' expression as he gently thrust his finger inside and out of the man's entrance, ensuring that there was a smooth glide, before he pressed a second finger inside. It slid in quite easily, and he leant forwards to press his lips to Remus' ear while he continued thrusting into him.

"You're quite open and loose Remus, have you played with yourself recently?" Harry breathed, scissoring his fingers slightly. He smirked when Remus slammed his head back and arched with a jerk as the tip of Harry's finger brushed over his prostate.

"Yes...yes..." Remus gasped, placing his feet to the floor and spreading his legs to give the other more access.

"What did you think of Remus? What were you thinking of when you played with yourself?" Harry whispered.

"I thought...I thought of..." Remus panted and groaned as Harry pressed a third finger inside of him.

"Yes, what were you thinking of?" Harry teased, but he was barely holding himself together, seeing Remus like this, feeling him like this, it was overwhelming.

"You, I was thinking of you!" Remus groaned. Harry paused, not having been expecting that. He thought Remus would tell him about some fantasy with a mysterious lover.

"What were you thinking? What did you imagine?" Harry breathed.

"I saw you yesterday, in the pool, you looked, so good, I imagined you when you climbed out of that pool, coming towards me, pressing me down, over some surface, and pressing into me. Feeling your...hot...wet skin against mine...feeling you press inside of me," Remus panted out in pleasure, grunting in time to Harry's thrusting, teasing fingers, until finally he groaned loudly. "Harry please! Stop teasing!" The cry was enough for him.

Moving he gripped hold of himself and applied another lubrication charm. He took a breath as he stroked himself, looking down into Remus' burning amber eyes. Remus looked gorgeous, laying out on the blanket, with the firelight playing off of his skin, his cheeks flushed with pleasure. "Beautiful, absolutely beautiful, perfect, so perfect for me Remus,"  
Remus groaned and tilted his hips, pressing against Harry's solid body. The younger man looked delicious leaning over him, the muscles that he had built up over the years, he was still lithe and well built, tanned skin from the time he spent outside. He thankfully looked much more different to James now that he had had his eyes repaired, and those green eyes were burning as they stared down at him, and they made him feel like he was on fire.

Normally he would deny the compliments from the younger man, but the look in his eyes, the hungry, fierce expression on his face said that he meant every word of it, and maybe a little more. And it wasn't just Remus' body that reacted to the look, it was his heart.

He gasped and fluttered his eyes shut as Harry pressed inside of him, he reached up and grasped hold of Harry's shoulders, turning to press his face into Harry's shoulder, soaking up the scent and feel of Harry surrounding him. His skin was slightly damp with sweat, and he smelt richer and more powerful, and his body felt amazing as the muscles tightened as he pressed inside of him. His body gave way to Harry, accepting him inside, making him arch, and press even further down onto the flesh inside of him.

It felt amazing, and it felt perfect, having Harry inside of him. Finally Harry's hips pressed snugly against his own, and Harry leant down to wrap his arm under Remus' back and pressed their lips together again, kissing him sweetly and gently as Remus adjusted to the feeling of Harry stretching him, Harry capturing to small pants that Remus was letting out.  
"Ok?" He asked softly, surprisingly so considering Remus could feel the tension in his shoulders and back from holding himself still.

"Yes, please, move," Remus groaned.

The dark haired man slowly drew his hips back before thrusting firmly back into Remus making the werewolf groan and hold on tighter to Harry. The rhythm was fast and hard, both   
of them far too close to the edge to be able to hold back. Any resistance that Harry may have been able to hold back was lost with the noises and pleas that were tumbling from Remus' lips driving his hips faster, harder, and deeper.

He had not imagined that Remus would be loud during sex, but hearing it, hearing his voice cry out for him made him mad with lust. Remus felt amazing around him, and he gripped Remus' leg and raised it higher, holding it underneath his knee and moving a little to change the angle and the depth of his penetration, drawing even more amazing noises from Remus as he found his prostate again.

Between the feeling of Harry pounding inside of him, and the teasing before Harry even pressed inside of him, and knowing that this was Harry, the man that he had been having feelings for for over a year now, no matter how wrong he had told himself those feelings were, he wasn't able to hold out for any longer. Gripping hold of Harry's arms Remus cried out as he spilled between their bodies, completely untouched, and shivering as his high hit him.

The sight and sound of Remus coming undone underneath him was really all it took for Harry. He leant down and pressed himself against Remus, pressing his lips to the other man's ear once again, and panting into it he shifted pressing himself firmly against Remus' prostate with every thrust, prolonging Remus' own orgasm as he chased his own.  
"I love you," He breathed out into Remus' ear right before he pressed his hips as deep as possible and held himself there as he spilled inside of the other man.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Remus was panicking. He was seriously panicking. He had woken in the library, still lying on the floor in front of the fireplace, the fire still crackling away. Harry was spooned up behind him, his arm lying around his waist holding him close, and there was a blanket lying over the top of them.

The clock in the corner told him that it was 7 in the morning, and he had to guess that the doors were locked as they had not been disturbed. That however was a background thought, as the real panic built in his chest. He had made love to Harry twice last night, he had slept with him, he had let Harry take him, he had slept with his best friend's barely of age son. James and Lily were going to hate him, they would ban him from ever seeing Harry again, Sirius would abandon him, Harry was his godson. They would all hate him.

And though Harry had clearly meant what he said, he had whispered words of affection and love throughout the night, when they made love, and when he held him close, those words of affection had been breathed against the skin of his shoulder to lull him to sleep. Yes, he believed Harry when he said that he loved him, the look in Harry's eyes as he said he loved him was the truth. But they would not be allowed to see each other, James would make sure of that, and if they were separate, Harry would realise that loving an older man, who was a werewolf, was a foolish pursuit, and that he could do better with someone else.

"You are thinking too hard. If you think that I am going to let them keep me away from you now, then you don't know me very well," Harry's slightly husky voice made Remus start, as did the hand that started stroking his stomach.

"How did you..."

"You have always been easy to read. Dad will be angry Remus, but I will tell him that it was me that pushed for this, we will make them understand," Harry said firmly.

"Harry, I am older than you, James and Lily trusted me with you, they wont forgive me for this, no matter how much I love you," Remus sighed sadly.

"Well it is good to know that you love him, that will make things a little easier," Lily sighed as she swept over to them wearing her favourite bunny pyjamas and dressing gown, her hair a riot of bed head that was truly impressive. And while she was looking put out, not happy, she was not angry either. Harry moved the blanket a little higher to make sure that Remus was covered as he looked up at his mother.

"Lily!" Remus shrank back against Harry, flushing at the state that they had been found in.

"Oh calm down Remus, I was aware that Harry was going to confess to you last night, I have known for a while the feelings that he has for you. Though I was not expecting you to go   
this far," Lily covered her eyes. "I spoke to James last night,"

"And?" Harry asked softly, taking Remus' hand and squeezing it to reassure him.

"He is..."

"Angry! You thought you could sneak away and warn them! What the hell is this! I want to talk about this!" James stormed in making Lily look apologetically at Harry, letting him know that this was not her plan.

"We will discuss this James, I will explain, please," Reus said quickly.

"My son, Remus! How could you do this!" James spat.

"James that's enough!" Lily tried pushing her husband back as she saw tears appearing in their friend's eyes, and the anger building in Harry's eyes.

"How could you! Stand and face me like a man and not the..." James squeaked when Harry stood, completely naked and stormed over to him. Remus scrambled to his feet, covering himself in a blanket and grabbing the other to try and cover Harry.

"Stop trying to humiliate him! You know he cant stand because we're naked, you're trying to gain control over him the way that you always do!" Harry growled.

"Harry! Cover up, please," Remus groaned wrapping the blanket around him.

"What do you mean control him?" James frowned, the accusation enough to stun him out of his anger a little.

"You constantly try and control Remus through guilt, you get him to let you do as you like, or go along with your stupid plans with your manipulations and making him feel guilty.   
Well not this time dad," Harry growled tucking Remus behind him.

"Why don't we both calm down and discuss this?" Lily tried to suggest.

"He fucked you! My son! There is 18 years between you! He betrayed my trust and..."

"I fucked him!" Harry roared. "Sorry Remus," He grimaced when he heard the groaned of mortification behind him.

"What?" James blinked.

"I told you! It was Harry that seduced Remus! He has been seducing him for years!" Lily huffed.

"What do you mean?" James frowned.

Harry opened his mouth to answer when Remus slid his hand into his and squeezed it tightly. Harry closed his eyes and took a breath. This wasn't just his dad that eh was arguing with, this was the friend of Remus that the man he loved was scared of losing. He couldn't lose his temper and just argue.

"Do you remember three years ago, when we were talking about the first time that you saw mum? When you told me how you knew you were in love with her?" Harry asked softly.

"Yes I remember," James grit out clearly already not liking where this was going.

"I have felt that was for Remus, for as long as I can remember...Please dad, listen to me," He sighed when James obviously went to argue with him. "I obviously didn't know what it was when I was younger, I just knew that I didn't feel for Remus the same way that I did for Sirius or Severus, that he was different. And the everyone was speaking about crushes and the girls and boys that they liked, and how they liked them. And I realised that that was what I felt for Remus. That was Second Year, and that summer I realised that I loved Remus. I knew I was too young though, so I waited for the right time, and along the way tried to seduce Remus and make him fall in love with me. I chased him dad, I seduced him, I   
planned last night, I...took control last night,"

"Harry," James closed his eyes and covered them with his hand, but he could see that his dad was giving, just a little.

"That feeling in your chest when you look at mum, when she is near. When she smiles or laughs, when she is sad and you hurt, when you want to be near her all the time, and when you are in a different room to her and its like a country. That is how I feel for Remus," Harry said passionately.

"You said that about me?" Lily blinked at James.

"Much less elegantly, it seems he has your way for words," James snorted.

"It's what you meant though," Harry smiled. "Dad, neither of us did this to hurt you, and I know that this is...very different and unexpected. But there is no one else for me, and as   
long as Remus wants me, I am going nowhere,"

"This is...I need time, but, I'm not angry, not anymore," James sighed sitting down.

"James, I didn't...I wouldn't have...but I..."

"Do you love him?" James asked Remus interrupting his stammering. Remus looked up and met James' eyes, his best friend who had stood by him through a hell of a lot. A man that   
he relied upon. And then he looked at Harry, his green eyes warm and understanding, and full of love.

"Yes I do," He said firmly, turning to look back at James as he spoke.

"Ok, ok, I can...I can get used to this...I think..." James grimaced.

"That's all I can ask," Remus nodded.

"Oh Merlin's beard why is Harry and Uncle Remus naked!" Becca shrieked as she walked in the library, obviously having followed the sound of voices.

"What?!" Sirius' shriek proceeded him and Severus hurrying in.

"Why the hell is everyone awake so early?!" Harry huffed grabbing Remus' sheet and tugging it higher to try and stop the others from gawping at his naked chest and stomach.

"Harry sweetie, as proud as I am of your chivalrous behaviour, we can all see a good chunk of your bum," Lily groaned.

"Huh," Harry shrugged.

"And the nail marks there," James grunted covering his eyes.

"Oh whoops," Harry grinned tugging the sheet higher.

"Merlin, I need a drink," James huffed walking out the library.

"It's only 0745!" Becca frowned hurrying after him.

"What is going on?!" Sirius asked frustrated.

"I think that would be obvious, your godson finally gave in and shagged the werewolf's brains out," Severus drawled. Once upon a time werewolf would have been an insult coming from those lips, now it was said with something of a hint of affection.

"What? No! No, they wouldn't, would they?" Sirius blinked.

"Fairly sure that's cum on Remus' chest, Potter jr's cleaning spells always were a little weak," Severus smirked.

"And we are leaving. Please get dressed and come to breakfast...attend breakfast not come, I mean...uh!" Lily went bright red and started herding a spluttering Sirius and smirking   
Severus out of them room. "AND NO SEX!" She shouted back.

"Aww shame, that will have to wait till after our date then," Harry smiled turning back to Remus once he was sure they were all gone.

"Date?" Remus was distracted from whatever else he was about to say by that one word.

"Mm hm, I hoped that last night would go well, and I have something planned for today, if you are free?" Harry asked unsurely.

"Yes, yes I am...It's been a while since I have been on a date," Remus admitted with a blush.

"I know," Harry ran his fingers through Remus' sleep mussed hair. "I wanted to do something special, to show you that I am serious about this,"

"You don't have to Harry,"

"I know but I want to. I want a relationship Remus, with the whole dating, holding hands, romance thing. So we have supper booked for 1730 at that little restaurant in Edinburgh we   
like going to, and then 2000 we have tickets for the Firebird," Harry smiled.

"Thank you," Remus smiled. "And not just for...thank you for everything that you have said,"

"I mean it all, I love you Remi," Harry smiled bending to capture Remus' lips in a sweet kiss.

"I love you too," Remus beamed when they parted wrapping his arms around Harry's neck.

"If you two are canoodling stop it right now and come and eat something that is not each other's faces!" James bellowed down the hallway, breaking up another kiss.

"If he is joking he is doing better with this already," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Shall we go face the music?" Remus suggested.

"Yeah I guess, we should probably put some pants on first though huh?" Harry looked down at the blankets dropped at their feet.

"Might be a good idea. And probably properly clean ourselves up," Remus sarcastically looking down at his own chest, which did indeed hold the evidence of the night before. "Don't   
look so smug," He shoved Harry away.

"Seriously!" James bellowed a second time breaking them apart with a laugh.


End file.
